


Buttons

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Dirk’s generous. But weird.





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Dirk sinks to the base on the final go, and Todd has to fist his fingers in the cushions of the couch to keep from thrusting forward. His eyes screw shut on instinct, teeth bared to conceal a scream. He can’t believe he was actually _worried_ , like this could be anything but _amazing_ , but then, t is _Dirk_. And of course Dirk said he knew just what he was doing—said it wasn’t rocket science and fondly rolled his eyes with a big, goofy grin—but that just told Todd he didn’t have a clue, and maybe he’d come in with too much teeth or choke or somehow burn Todd’s whole place down in the process.

But for once, he’s just _perfect_ , and he presses up between Todd’s legs like he was meant to be there. Todd forces his eyes open again because he has to see it. Dirk’s pert lips seem to smile, stretched wide around Todd’s cock, his sharp eyes bright and beautiful. He looks like a puppy wanting praise, or just a really damn-good maybe-boyfriend trying to please their partner. Whatever they are. Todd doesn’t know anymore. He tries to give Dirk a smile but probably just looks stupid. 

Dirk doesn’t seem to mind. He hums around Todd’s girth—or maybe he’s just trying to talk—and either way, it snakes a shiver down Todd’s spine. Then Dirk starts to pull away, and Todd fights not to just hump his face and fill him right up again. He gets to the tip, leaving the rest glistening with spit. Dirk gives an experimental suck, to which Todd swears, “ _Fuck_ ,” and then Dirk slides right back down again, until his nose is buried in Todd’s pubic hair and his chin is tight against Todd’s balls. Todd wants to grab Dirk’s hands and put them to use like his gorgeous mouth, but they’re probably working on Dirk’s own problem. Todd can’t see it—has no idea if Dirk’s as hard as he is. All Todd can see is just Dirk’s face, the rest knelt on the floor between Todd’s legs. He shifts his hands into Dirk’s hair and fights not to make more fists and force Dirk close.

Dirk does it on his own. He swallows around Todd’s length, falling back and pushing on again, taking Todd right down his silken throat and sucking on the way. It’s stifling inside, so _hot_ , so tight around him, with just the barest hint of teeth, so feather-light it may as well not be there at all. Dirk’s tongue is smooth against his underside, and Dirk’s lips are two plush cushions that look so _damn good_ when they’re wet and open. Todd just wants to buck forward, bury himself in Dirk’s throat, come right into Dirk’s stomach and hump it all out against Dirk’s pretty face—

It’s taking in Dirk’s face more than anything—more than the cloying ecstasy of his mouth and the feel of his soft hair between Todd’s fingers—that jolts Todd to the edge. Dirk keeps up his rhythm, steady, strong, _delectable_ , while Todd’s balls tighten, and he garbles out, “Dirk, I’m gonna—”

But then he’s just moaning long and coming hard, painting up Dirk’s throat while he’s still halfway sheathed inside. It’s a tidal wave of bliss that Todd’s swept away in—he doesn’t even realize how hard he’s holding onto Dirk until Dirk wrenches away.

It’s too late by then—Todd’s spent and satiated. He slumps back against the couch, breathing hard and happy. His flagging cock falls off Dirk’s tongue, dragging a few slick drops down Dirk’s chin. It’s one of those rare moments where Todd wants to forgive every other issue they’ve ever had and just hold Dirk close. And tell Dirk how _amazing_ he is.

Except that Dirk’s spluttering, gagging _now_ , after it’s already said and done and he already—miraculously—sucked cock for the first time without choking once. Or at least, the first time with Todd. Somehow, Todd thinks it works out to the same thing.

He’d praise Dirk anyway, but Dirk asks first, suddenly incredulous, “Why did you _do_ that?”

Genuinely lost and too satisfied to care, Todd just grunts: “Do what?”

“Do _that_ ,” Dirk emphasizes, eyes going wide like it’s obvious and head tilting like it always does when he’s enunciating one too many points. “And in my mouth, of all places!”

Brows knit in confusion, Todd tries, “What, come?”

“Yes, _that_!”

“Well... that’s the point, isn’t it?” And he did _try_ to warn Dirk, and he’d offer to pull out next time, except that he genuinely can’t tell if Dirk means _don’t come in his mouth_ or _don’t come at all._

Dirk whines like Todd ruins everything, “Why can’t you just let us enjoy nice things?”

“What? Dirk—”

Dirk makes an exasperated noise, makes an exaggerated show of wiping his mouth off on his sleeve, and then abruptly darts up to his feet. He’s marching off towards the washroom before Todd knows what’s happening, dropping on the way, “Now I need to brush my teeth...”

The washroom door bangs loudly shut. 

Todd waits about five dazed minutes before following, ready to return the favour anyway.


End file.
